The Vampire in the Lab
by emeraldangel999
Summary: Angel Bones crossover. The Jeffersonian lab staff is in Los Angeles for a conference and gets called in to work on a case that brings them together with Angel Investigations. Takes place during early S2 for Angel as well as Bones.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to have a little crossover fun, _Angel _meets _Bones_. This is written in screenplay style, rather than prose. I've played around a bit with some actual dialogue from the shows, but the majority is mine and the storyline is original.

This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions. Some people have suggested they do not like the screenplay style. Should I rewrite it as regular prose?

-----------------------------------

"The Vampire in the Lab"

_Brennan and the rest of her Jeffersonian team are in Los Angeles at a forensics conference, where they are presenting a paper on a new technique they have developed for identifying a weapon from the marks it leaves on a victim's body. After a long day of seminars, Brennan and Angela are leaving the conference hall..._

**Angela**: Whew, what a day. I didn't know I could be that bored and live through it.  
**Brennan**: I thought Dr. Harris's demonstration was just amazing. If we had the right equipmet at the Jeffersonian, we could--  
**Angela**: Sweetie, no more forensic speak right now, OK? Let's go grab a drink and re-humanize. I told Zack and Hodgins we would call them about dinner later.  
**Brennan**: Glug glug woo hoo?  
**Angela**: You're learning!

_They head toward the hotel bar and see Booth coming in the hotel's entrance._

**Angela**: Hey, tall, dark and carrying a gun, what brings you to LA?  
**Booth**: LAPD called in the FBI to take a look at some local murders with strange circumstances.  
**Brennan**: But why bring you out here, they already have an LA field office.  
**Booth**: Because you're here. They want you to use your new whats-it technique to help them figure out what kind of weapon is being used on these people.  
**Angela**: Can we discuss this over a drink?

_They head into the bar and order drinks._

**Brennan**: So what do you know about the case?  
**Booth**: Cases. Victims were found in abandoned buildings, alleys. Drained of blood and eviscerated.  
**Angela**: Can I just say "ewww"?  
**Booth**: Even stranger, they had these unidentifiable marks on their necks, that's what the bureau wants you to work on, trying to identify the weapon or weapons. They want to see actual forensic analysis done to explain this, since some crazy woman cop named Lockley is going on about the killings being done by demons and vampires. She's been a real pain in th--  
**Brennan**: What does the fact that she's a woman have to do with anything?  
**Angela**: Uh oh.

_Booth's pager goes off. He walks into the hallway dialing his cell phone. After a few minutes he returns. _

**Booth**: They just found another victim, they want us at the scene. Look, I need to wait for some local agent to meet me in the lobby...  
**Brennan**: Give us the address, we'll meet you there.  
**Booth**: We can all head over there together...  
**Angela**: No way, we got a convertible! I'm driving...

_Booth glares at her as she leaves with Brennan. _

**Booth** _(muttering to himself): Why doesn't the bureau ever spring for the decent cars?_

_----_

_Dusk is settling in as Angela and Brennan arrive at the crime scene. They park next to a black 1967 Plymouth convertible. They spot Booth kneeling over a body and show ID to the uniformed officer to get past the barricade. _

**Angela**: How'd Booth beat us here?  
**Brennan**: Especially since you were driving nearly the speed of sound.  
**Angela**: You say that like it's a bad thing.

_Booth gets up and starts talking to a man and woman neither of them recognize.They also don't recognize the long coat Booth is wearing. From behind them they hear_

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, and you are?"

_The man who had been examining the body turns around. He looks like Booth. Brennan and Angela do a double take. The man and the woman do a double take. Booth and Booth's double do a double take. Maybe it's a quadruple take?_

**Wesley, Cordelia, Angela** (_at once_): oh my god!

**Wesley** _(quietly, to Angel): _Well, your coat is much nicer than his, if it's any consolation.  
_Cordelia nods vigorously. Angel glares. Booth has a dumbfounded look on his face._

_  
_**Angela** _(quietly, to Booth):_ Yeah, but look at how his hair sticks up! Oooh, I really like that coat he's wearing.

_Brennan is quietly studying both men in a scientific, anthroplogical fashion, trying to work out some logical explanation._

**Brennan**: I've heard about doppelgangers, that someone looking exactly like you exists in this world, and now I have actual empirical proof. This is fascinating! From an anthropological persp--  
**Booth**: Bones, this is some kind of a trick, that's what this is. Who is this joker? Do you have some kind of ID?  
**Angel**: The name's Angel.  
**Booth**: Angel what?  
**Angel **: Just Angel.  
**Booth** _(sneers, looks Angel up and down, scoffs at his hair and coat):_ Sounds like a girl's name. Well, Mr. Just Angel, get out of my crime scene.

_From behind Booth..._

**Kate**: Agent Booth, I'm Kate Lockley, LAPD. _(She reaches out to shake his hand. Booth rolls his eyes, Brennan glares at him)_. Dr. Temperance Brennan, right? I'm very pleased to meet you.  
**Wesley**: Temperance Brennan? I'm reading your book!  
**Kate**: Agent Booth, actually, I asked Angel to work with us on this case.  
**Booth**: And why would you do something like that?  
**Kate**: He has some, uh, experience in these matters.  
**Booth**: What "matters"?  
**Kate**: Demons and --  
**Booth**: Don't say it, don't even think it!  
**Kate**: -- vampires

_Booth rolls his eyes again._

**Booth**: Oh, is he some kind of vampire expert, then?  
**Kate**: Well, I guess you could say that. Basically, he _is_ a vampire.

_Dramatic and creepy music plays--da da dun!!!_

**Cordelia** _(looking around)_: Did anyone else just hear dramatic and creepy music?

_All look at her and roll their eyes._

**Cordelia**: OK, never mind.  
**Angela** (_whispering into Cordy's ear): _So, is he single? He's hot, and that vampire stuff doesn't bother me at all, in fact, it's kinda sexy. I'm a huge fan of Anne Rice. And that coat!  
**Cordelia**: He's kinda permanently single. It's a long story involving gypsies. What's the deal with your very Special Agent?  
**Angela**: He's sort of interested in Bones, I mean Brennan; he likes to call her "Bones."  
**Cordelia**: So, basically, he has a Bones jones?

**Brennan**: I want to see the body. There has to be a logical explanation. This vampire stuff is unbelieveable and unsupported. From a scientific and physiological standpoint no one can actually survive solely on a diet of bl--  
**Booth** _(looking a bit naseated)_: Well, I've never seen anything like that before. That guy is sorta turned inside out. At least there's no blood.  
**Brennan**: I wish I could say that was the worst thing I had seen.  
**Angela**: Let me just repeat "Ewww."

_There is something sparkling on the ground next to the body, Cordelia picks some of it up on her fingers._

**Cordelia**: What is this stuff anyway? It's kinda pretty.  
**Wesley**: It's the bodily excretion of some sort of demon.  
**Cordelia**: No one could have said 'demon poo' _before_ I touched it?

**Booth**: OK, Dracula, what's your expert vampire opinion on what did this?  
_Booth eyes Angel's teeth looking for fangs, or maybe a stray drop of blood on his upper lip. Remnants of a blood moustache?  
_**Angel**: Well, I've seen demons that eviscerate their victims and the marks on the neck do appear to be from a vampire's fangs, but I've never seen both types of wounds on one victim before. Vampires don't actually eat the flesh of their victims. And don't call me Dracula.  
**Booth**: So how do we know you didn't just get the munchies and go to town here?  
**Cordelia**: He doesn't eat people anymore, he's a good vampire. He has a soul!  
_Booth rolls his eyes._  
**Booth**: Just because you say it in that definitive tone, does not mean that it means anything to me. You're my number one suspect right now, Lestat.  
**Brennan**: We don't just have a killer on our hands, we have a cannibal-vampire?

_Dramatic and creepy music plays again--da da dun!  
Fade out. _

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

We last left our two teams of investigators at the crime scene in an alley somewhere in Los Angeles:

**Booth**: We'll take the body back to the FBI lab here for analysis. I'll have the prior victims delivered there as well.  
**Brennan**: That works. We've got a portable version of the Angelator here that we were using for our demo at the seminar. I'll have Zack set it up there.  
_Booth and Brennan hop into the back of the morgue truck.  
_**Wesley**: I would really love to see you at work, Dr. Brennan, might I--  
**Brennan**: Wesley, right? You said you were reading one of my books? Bred in the Bone?  
**Wesley**: No, the first one you wrote on forensic methodology to--  
**Brennan**: Well, in that case, I think we can arrange to have you observe.   
**Booth**: Bones, I don't think that is such a good idea.  
**Brennan**: He can't hurt anything by watching.  
**Wesley**: I won't. In fact I'm a professional Watcher; I used to be a employed by the Watcher's--  
**Booth**: You mean you're some sort of professional pervert?

_Booth closes the door to the morgue truck as Wesley tries to answer._

**Wesley** (to Angel and Cordelia): They've invited us back to the FBI lab.

_They get in Angel's car and head to the FBI lab.  
After some explaining at the front desk, they are let into the lab. Brennan, Zack and Booth are discussing how to proceed with the exam as Wesley watches. Angela goes over to sit with Angel and Cordelia on the other side of the lab._

**Angela**: So, how do I know you're really a vampire?  
**Angel**: Trust me.  
**Cordelia**: Why don't you just "grrr" for her?  
**Angel**: I'd really rather not, it's counter-productive in most cases.  
**Angela**: Grrr?  
**Angel**: Don't ask. Well, for one thing, I don't have a pulse or a heartbeat and I don't breathe.  
**Angela**: Really? Can I? (reaching to touch his chest)  
**Angel**: OK...  
**Angela**: I can't feel anything in there. Ooh, your kinda cold too.  
**Angel**: No body temperature. I'm pretty much room temperature.  
**Angela** _(shouting across the room)_ Brennan, this is so cool, you have to check him out! No pulse!  
_Brennan comes over, Booth slowly follows her, trying to appear uninterested in the whole thing. Brennan grabs a stethoscope from a drawer and listens to Angel's chest.  
_**Angela**: See, he's got no pulse, no cirulation, no breath, no temperature, he's--  
Brennan: Dead.  
**Angel**: Pretty much sums me up.  
**Booth** _(quietly, to Angel):_ No circulation? _(waves his index finger around in a circular motion).  
_**Angel**: Uh, no.  
**Booth**: So, can you--? Does it--? _(points his finger upward suggestively)_  
**Cordelia**: Yes, it does and he can. Trust me.

_Everyone looks at her. Angel looks embarrassed by the whole topic. Angela, on the other hand, is extremely interested in the whole discussion._

**Cordelia**: Not, from my own personal experience or anything! But it definitely works like it should. Or maybe shouldn't...you know, after the gypsies and all.  
**Angela**: What's this gypsy thing?

**Zack**:_ (From across the room)_ Dr. Brennan, Angela, we've got some results for you to look at. _They go over to him.  
_**Zack**: I've taken some data that should help us recreate the bite marks on the victims. We can compare it to the other victims to see if it's the same biter. That will have to wait until we get the other bodies.   
**Brennan**: Great, we still need some more tests on the soft tissue. Where's Cam? I thought she was meeting us here?  
**Zack**: I haven't seen her at all today. I thought she had gone to the scene with you. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hodgins in a while either. _(Da da dun!)_ Did anyone else hear that?  
_They all roll their eyes at him._

_Meanwhile, Wesley, Angel and Cordelia discuss the case._

**Cordelia**: You know, this reminds me a whole lot of that donkey demon from Season 1.  
**Wesley**: Burrower demon, burrow-ER, not burro, not donkey.  
**Cordelia**: Well, whatever, it makes a big hole in people, just like that big hole we saw in that person! _(she points towards the body on the other side of the lab)_  
**Angel**: That's true, but it doesn't explain the fang marks. A vampire wouldn't feed on a person that had that amount of damage to their body.  
**Wesley**: And the burrower demon couldn't leave a body after a vamp had fed on it. But the body has elements of both. There's something we're missing here...  
**Cordelia**: Could they be working together? The donkey and the vamp?  
**Angel**: I've never heard of anything like that. Let's go back to the office and dig into the books.  
**Angela**: Before you go, make sure we know how to contact you! _(looks flirtatiously at Angel)_

_They leave, after telling Brennan and her team their ideas.  
Just as they are leaving, Cam shows up at the lab, looking annoyed, some drops of blood on her usually impeccably neat clothing. She sees Angel and gives him a long look as he walks past her out of the lab. He turns around and stares after her, as she walks over to Brennan and the body._

**Brennan**: We must have gotten our signals crossed, we thought you were meeting us here and not at the scene?  
**Cam**: Right, I ended up at the scene and didn't see anyone from our team. There was a lot of blood but no body when I got there. I don't exactly understand why they called our team on this one? And who are those people that Booth is leaving with?  
**Booth** _(getting up from a desk nearby)_: I'm right here.  
_**Cam**__ looks surprised, glances back at the door where Angel's receding back is still visible.  
_**Cam**: Wh--? I must be seeing things. Booth would never wear that coat anyway.  
**Booth**: Hey, I'd look just as good in that coat. Better!  
**Angela**: What about the hair?  
**Booth**: Not the hair. Never the hair.  
**Brennan**_ (to Cam)_: Zack has done a lot of work, but we still need you to run some tests while Angela does a 3D mock-up of the attacker.  
**Cam**: I'll get right on it, what do you need?

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel and his team have just left the FBI lab. Cam has gone down to another floor to run some tests. Brennan, Angela and Booth are alone in the lab with the body._

Angela: _(dreamily)_ Mmmmmm, Angel.  
Brennan: How can you find him so fascinating? Clinically, it's, well I wanna say anomalous, but I'm going to go with _weird_.  
Angela: I don't see it that way. He's dead sexy.  
Booth: Featured word "dead".  
Angela: Mmmm, he is hot!  
Brennan: Actually, I found him cool to the touch.  
Booth: (_sardonically_) He's hot, he's cool, he's all temperature Angel.

_He gets up and walks away _

Angela: _(to Brennan)_ It's like being with Booth's evil twin

_Angela's cell phone rings, she answers._

Angel _(on the cell phone)_ I'm NOT evil.  
Angela: You heard that?  
Angel: Let's just say my hearing is very good. I'm still in the building.  
Angela: Did you hear the rest of that conversation? _She laughs and walks away so Brennan can't hear, speaks for a few minutes then hangs up.  
_Angela: Wow, it's way past midnight. I'm going to go take a break for a while.  
_She leaves_.

_Back at Angel Investigations_

_Angela walks into the lobby, overhears Cordelia and Angel talking in the outer office_

Cordelia: Wow, Angela got the big puppy love. I mean, who wouldnt? You're handsome and brave and heroic, emotionally stunted, erratic, prone to turning evil, and let's face it, a eunich.  
Angel: Hey! How can you-- I'm not a eunich.  
Cordelia: Angel, its just a figure of speech.  
Angel: Find another one.  
Cordelia: I just mean that sex is a no-no for you because of the whole "if you know perfect bliss youll turn evil" curse. Really no cure for that, is there?

_Angel stomps off downstairs._

_Angela walks in to the office._

Cordelia: Uh, did you hear any of that?  
Angela: Yeah, part of it, but I have no idea what it means.

_Cordy and wes sum up the gypsy curse and the problem with "perfect happiness."_

_Angela goes downstairs to find Angel, who is standing in the kitchen, drinking blood out of a mug._

_He starts to say something, but Angela cuts him off_

Angela: Okay I know what you're going to say.. Is this about how you're not like other men - what with that curse and all... and how if things were different--Angel: Yes, basically I've got two modes with people: bite or avoid.  
Angela: Yeah, I got the cliff notes version from Wesley and Cordelia upstairs.But you don't have to let that stop you living. Well, ok bad choice of word. From what I've seen you're a great guy.  
Angel: But I'm _not _that guy. That guy is charming and funny and...emotionally useful. I'm the guy in the dark corner with the blood habit and the 200 years of psychic baggage. When you're 60 I'll still look like this._(Angela smiles)_ Besides we never really discussed the blood.  
_He looks down into the mug.  
_Angela: OK, stop right there. I don't really _want _to discuss the blood. Besides I'm not looking for a long-term thing here or perfrect happiness or anything like that.  
Angel: _(looking relieved)_ Really? Well, in that case...  
_He goes over to her. _

_They kiss. They continue kissing, Angel pulls her closer. _

--------

Meanwhile, in a dark alley behind a noisy bar, somewhere else in Los Angeles:

Dark figure: Dr. Harris, is that you?  
Harris: Yes? Well, this is a surprise. It's very nice to see you at this conference. You've really made a name for yourself in the industry, haven't you?  
Dark figure: Yes, no thanks to you!  
_CHOMP! SQUISH! GURGLE! SLURP!_


	4. Chapter 4

_In Angel's apartment_

_Angel and Angela are lying together on the floor near the bed, tangled up in bedsheets and laughing._

**Angel**: We missed the bed that last time.  
**Angela**: Lucky for the bed.  
_She kisses him then gets up and walks into the bathroom._

_There is a loud noise upstairs followed by muffled shouting. Booth comes down the stairs into Angel's apartment, followed by Wesley, Cordelia and Brennan._

**Angel**: Can't anyone in this century learn to knock?  
**Cordelia**: _(sees Angel undressed and the rumpled bed)_ Angel? ...Angelus?  
**Booth**: I'm here to get Angela. Where is she?_ (Looks around worriedly)_ Kate Lockely gave me the run down on An-gelus here _(mispronouncing it).  
_**Angel**: It's pronounced An-gel'-us not-- _(Cordelia looks worried)._ I'm just Angel now. _(Cordelia sighs with relief)_ And --  
**Booth**: I don't care what they call you, or what you call yourself. I'm starting to think you're a suspect again. Another victim was found a few hours ago not a mile from here. Why don't we just have a little chat about where you've been the past few nights.  
**Angel:** Hey, I'm feeling some seriously negative energy in here.**  
Booth**: You take my advice. If you don't answer my questions, I'll take you down to FBI headquarters in handcuffs.  
**Brennan**: He'll do it. He doesn't like you.  
**Cordelia**: _(to Booth)_ Okay, you get to leave now. You're not gonna come in here and accuse Angel like this. I don't care how many files you have on all the horrible things that he did back in the powdered wig days. He's good now. And he is my friend.  
**Angela**: _(coming out of the bathroom in a towel)_ And he's a damn good--kisser. Anyway, Angel didn't go anywhere, he's been here with me for hours _(she smiles at Angel)_  
**Angel** _(looking slightly embarrassed): _Cordy, calm down, I can handle this. Look, Silly, I'm trying to help out here and I think after you see what we've come up with, you'll appreciate our help.  
**Booth**: It's "Seeley" not "Silly!"  
**Angel**: I'm not sure I get the difference.  
_  
Brennan hides a snig-ger, not very successfully. Booth glares at her_  
**Brennan**: Come on back to the lab, Angela, we're ready for the 3D reconstruction.  
**Angela**: Now??? Well, I think Angel and his team should tell us what they've figured out too.  
**Brennan**: I think she's right.  
**Booth**: _(glares at Brennan, then at Angel)_ OK, Darth Vampire, bring your buddies down to the lab and we'll go over all the evidence. But put some pants on first.

-----------------------------_  
It's early the next morning. Booth, Brennan, Angela, Cordelia, Wesley and Angel are in the FBI lab, they've worked all night on their analysis and theories. _

_Cam enters the lab._

**Brennan**: Great Cam you here just in time, why don't we recap everything we've come up with so far. Let's go over the forensic evidence first, followed by Angela's 3D analysis.  
_Cam sits down next to Booth  
_**Cam**: _(very quietly to Booth)_ I was looking for you last night...  
**Booth**: _(also very quietly)_ We were here, in the lab, all night.  
**Brennan**: (_clears her throat very noisily in their direction) _Can we get started?

**Cam**: _(stands up)_ I got some saliva from wounds on all of the victims. I was able to isolate the same properties from all of the victims. I'm pretty sure we're looking at the same perp for all the deaths. But I not able to do DNA testing. I took a look at the DNA, but I'm not able to compare to database because there are some odd elements I cannot identify. I can't even tell if it's male or female. I have no explanation for this--  
**Angel**: We do-- _(Booth gives him a look)_ when its our turn, that is.  
**Angela**: OK, now from my analysis of the wounds, I've ruled out animals with fangs like a wolf or a dog. The arch is completely different from the animals in the database, and there are no marks from the lower teeth. I have determined that all the bite marks were made by the same mouth. _(She fires up the Angelator and show some scenarios of how the victims were bitten.)  
_Based on the angle of the bites...I'm having some trouble re-creating exactly how the biting would take place. Angel, can you help me out here? _(she smiles at Angel).  
_**Angel**: _(smiling back)_ Sure, let me demonstrate.  
_He pulls Booth out of his chair and mimes biting his neck.  
_**Booth**: Hey, get your teeth off of me!  
**Angela**: Teeth? No, that's not gonna be accurate. _(to Angel)_ You know what we need.  
**Angel**: _(apprehensively)_ Grrr???  
Angela:_ (nods) _Show us some fang, baby.  
**Angel**: I don't want to.  
**Angela**: Sweetie, this is for reseach...for me?  
**Angel**: _(resignedly)_ OK. Grrr! _(transforms to vamp face)_  
**Booth**: _(terrified)_ Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
_He tries to run, but Angel still has his hands on Booth's shoulders so he can't.  
Cam jumps up, scared, and moves to the other side of the room._  
**Brennan**: Booth, stand still, we need to take some measurements here. It's all part of the research process! We have to recreate the killing.  
Booth: That's easy for you to say, you don't have Dracula ready to suck _your_ blood!  
**Angel**: I said, don't call me Dracula! Grrrr!_ (menacingly)  
_**Booth**: _(trying to laugh)_ Down boy?  
**Brennan**: Cam, can you please help me with these measurements?  
**Cam**: You work so much better on your own...  
**Brennan**: Angela?  
_Angela and Brennan take the necessary measurements. Angel de-vamps._  
**Angela**: OK, let me rerun this data here, based on that excellent demo _(smiling at Angel)_... and taking the height of the victims into account, I think we can prove that the killer is either an average-sized woman or a short man. That's all I've got at this point.

**Wesley**: _(mockingly) _Agent Booth, would you like a moment to compose yourself?_ (Booth glares at him)._ Now from my research, and the fang marks Angela has processed, I am convinced a vampire is responsible for biting the victims and draining the blood.  
Brennan: _(mumbling)_ Draining the blood? The blood-- _(shakes her head, trying to recall something)_  
Wesley:The evisceration was a new element, but based on our own experience, combined with--  
**Angel**: Wesley, the punch line?  
**Wesley**: Right, a burrower demon, well, burrows into a victim or host's body until it has used up a person's, uh nourishment, then it looks for a new host. I believe that somehow a burrower demon ended up in a vampire's body. Because the vamp continually replenishes his blood supply, the demon didn't need to find a new host, but something it needed was missing. My theory is that as the vampire feeds on the victim's blood, the burrower sucks out the person's insides, providing the missing nutritional elements. The burrower never needs to find a new host, so it just stays in the same body all the time.  
_Brennan, Angela and Booth look sick to their stomachs. Cam is staring at Angel, ignoring Wesley's explanation. _

**Cam**: OK, assuming we believe any of this vampire/demon stuff, where does this get us?  
**Booth**: Excellent question, Cam! _(turns to Wesley)_ All your supernatural clap trap and your _(turns to look at Brennan)_ forensic whochamacalit technology and all you can do is explain how these people died. What we really need is to find out _why_ so we can track down the murderer and solve these crimes. Crimes are not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times. Catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders. Cops do.  
**Brennan**: I'm pretty sure I've heard _that_ speech somewhere before.  
**Booth**: _(ignoring her)_ Step one: Know your victims. The killings started the same day this conference started. I turned up that 3 of the 4 victims were forensic researchers, except for the first one, she was a cheap hooker.  
**Brennan**: Are you saying the killer is someone at the conference with us?  
**Booth**: That's exactly what I'm saying.  
**Angela**: We'll some of those people are really peculiar, but are they killers?  
**Brennan**: No, I can't believe that. What about the prostitute?  
**Angel**: He was practicing.  
**Booth**: That's my take on it _(looks at Angel with a hint of respect, a very small hint, a teeny tiny hint)  
_**Angela**: So can we figure out who's next?  
**Booth**: I did some digging on employment history There's only two people at the conference who worked with all three of the victims. I'll talk to both of them and then follow them around this evening and see what they are up to.  
**Brennan**: Who are they?  
**Booth**: I think you should leave the rest of this up to me---  
_She grabs the list from him, takes a look and then looks back at Booth  
_**Brennan**: No! This can't be possible. I refuse to believe this.  
**Angela**: _(grabbing the list)_ Who is it? _(in a disappointed tone)_ Oh, no, no!  
_Cam takes a look at Booth's list but remains silent. _

_Zack comes in._

**Cam**: Good morning, Zack. Where's Hodgins?  
**Zack**: He isn't coming into the lab. He's still sleeping. He woke me up when he came in last night, or rather, very early this morning.  
**Cam**: You're sharing a room?  
**Zack**: No, a suite. We're sharing a _suite_. The accomodations the Jeffersonian booked for us didn't meet his high expectations. So he got a suite and let me have one of the rooms.  
**Cam**: I don't want to see you claiming any hotel bills on your expense report...  
**Brennan**: Did he say where he was, last night?  
**Zack**: He said he'd been with an old co-worker he hadn't seen for a while, "catching up" is how he put it. And as for this case, he said he might be a conspiracy theorist, but that doesn't mean he believes in any of this vampire "stuff" allthough he used I word I won't repeat with females around.  
**Brennan**: I think we've done all the analysis we can with the evidence. let's all take a break for the rest of the day. We've been working all night, well most of us,_ (glancing at Angel and Angela_). Get some rest, go to seminars, or whatever. Let's meet back here this evening.

_Angel and Angela look at each other, say "whatever", then quickly leave together. _

**Zack**: Did I miss something?


	5. Chapter 5

**Zack**: Why did Angela just leave with Booth?  
**Booth**: That wasn't me. That was "Mmmm Angel, the sexy vampire."  
**Zack**: Oh, yeah, I should have recognized the coat. _(incredulously) _You think he's sexy?  
_Booth glares at Zack._

**Brennan**: Zack is going to take a look at the trace results, and will call Hodgins for help if necessary. I'm about ready to leave.  
**Cam**: I have an appointment to get to this morning _(quickly glances at Booth and leaves the lab). _

_Booth and Brennan go downstairs and out of the building, Cam is watching them from the lobby, hidden from their view._

**Booth**: I need a nap before I start talking to the suspects and tracking down witnesses.  
**Brennan**; I'm coming with you.  
**Booth**: That's not exactly the kind of "nap" I had in mind, but OK, why not? What happens in LA, stays in LA.  
_She smacks him playfully_.  
**Booth**: How about breakfast first? We've got your convertible, right? I saw a drive-in diner near the hotel. It'll be fun!  
**Brennan**: What's this thing you have about convertibles?  
**Booth**: I'm a guy. I like it with the top down.

_They get in the car and drive off. Booth's phone rings.  
_**Booth:** Booth... I didn't expect to hear from you this-- ... OK, I'll be back at the hotel in a little while and I'll come by.

_At the drive-in diner_

**Booth**: Isn't this just the way to go? In the convertible, having breakfast, sun shining on your face.  
**Brennan**: Unless you're a vampire.  
**Booth**: You always have to ruin the thought, don't you.  
**Brennan**: I'm kind of worried about Angela with Angel.  
**Booth**: Because he's a vampire? Or you're worried they're not using protection? After a couple hundred years he's bound to have something communicable.  
**Brennan**: That story they were telling us about the curse? What if he loses his soul and goes evil and hurts her?  
**Booth**: Nah, that's just meaningless sex, Bones. It never leads to happiness. It's not supposed to. _(He gets a thoughtful look on his face)_ Enormous pleasure, maybe, but happiness, no. She won't get hurt unless she expects more from him than that.  
**Brennan**: So, what _is_ perfect happiness?  
**Booth**: Finding the person that you want to be with all the time, not just sex, it's so much more. Sometimes it isn't even sex at all. _(Glances over at her but she's concentrating on her plate.)_  
_They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. _

**Brennan**: You know, I did a post-doc with Dr. Harris. I can't believe he's dead, like that.  
**Booth**: Post-doc? I don't know what that means.  
**Brennan**: A research post at university, before I had a professional position in a lab.  
**Booth**: Hmmm. I didn't look at university work, I'm going to have to check on that too later today.  
**Brennan**: Well, you know I can help you with that, I know all of these people.  
**Booth**: That's the problem. You can't be objective.  
**Brennan**: I can so. I am the most objective person I know!  
**Booth**: Oh, now that's convincing. I know you are objective, but we really need to go by the book with this one. Trust me, OK? I have to make a call, I'll be back in a minute.  
_He gets out of the car and walks some distance away, consults some notes in his pocket and makes a quick phone call. He gets back in the car and they return to the hotel._

**Brennan**: OK, let's have a quick shower and then we can go do some questioning.  
**Booth**: Don't you ever sleep? Although the shower idea--  
_Before he can finish a group of people come running up to Brennan, waving copies of her books and begging for signatures. Booth runs off towards the elevator._  
**Brennan**: You did this, didn't you?  
**Booth**: You can't disappoint your fans now, can you, Bones? I'll catch up with you later! Play nice!  
_He goes upstairs to a room, standing outside for a moment. Eventually, he knocks on the door. Cam opens the door to let him in._

--------------------------  
_That evening they meet at the hotel bar_

**Booth**: Angel, Wesley and I are going to start looking for the suspects. There are a couple of special parties at clubs near the conference venue. There's a good chance the killer will look for the next victim there.  
**Brennan**: Angela and I can come along and help.  
**Angel**: No, this could get dangerous. You don't know how to handle a vampire  
**Angela** _(playfully)_: I do...  
**Booth**_ (to Angel)_: Well, actually Bones can kick your ass. She's got a black belt.  
**Angel**: Really? I'm a third degree, what about you?  
**Brennan**: Only second degree, I've been too busy lately to train. Technically, you could kick my ass.  
**Angel**: There's a great dojo I go to here, open all night--  
**Booth** _(sneering) _OK, done comparing?  
**Angel**: Anyway, dealing with a vampire is more than just tricky martial arts moves.  
**Booth**: Maybe he's right, Bones.  
**Brennan**: Look, Angela and I don't need to be protected!  
**Booth** **and Angel**: Yes you do!  
**Angela**: Testosterone spill on aisle four!  
**Booth**: Please just do me a favor, this one time? Stay here and stay safe?  
**Brennan**: Call us if you need help?  
**Booth**: OK, Nick Knight, vampire detective, let's go on a stake out, literally. Wesley, you can sit in the back seat and "watch."

_The guys leave in Angel's car_

**Angela**: We're not going to let them have all the fun are we?  
**Brennan**: Damn right, let's go.  
**Angela**: I've got the stakes.  
**Brennan**: We don't have time for dinner, we'll lose them. Hurry up!  
_Angela shows her the wooden stakes Angel had given her. They get in their car and follow Angel's car at a safe distance._  
**Brennan**: I've hardly seen you since we started working on this case. You've been spending a lot of time with Angel.  
**Angela**: Mmmmm Angel.  
**Brennan**: And?  
**Angela**: Do you want details?  
**Brennan**: No. Yes. No! Well-- Yes!!  
**Angela**; He's the most amazing-- I mean he's had over 200 years of practice. He knows what he's doing. He even did his vamp face for me.  
**Brennan**: How was that?  
**Angela**: It could be fun to play once in a while, but I don't think I'd like to wake up with it every morning or anything.  
**Brennan**: I might be missing out on something here. I think I need to start having meaningless sex.


	6. Chapter 6 The Killer is Revealed

_The guys are In Angel's car, stopped at a red light. _

**Booth**: You were looking at my neck.  
**Angel**: What?  
**Booth**: You were checking out my neck, I saw that. You liked what you saw in the lab this morning.  
**Angel**: No, I wasn't.  
**Booth**: Just keep your distance, pal.  
**Angel**: I wasn't looking at your neck.  
**Booth**: I told you to eat before we left.

_The light turns green and Angel steps on the gas. _

_They arrive at a noisy bar. A banner is haning outside "Welcome Forensic Researchers"_

**Booth**: Four forensic happy hours and we've been to three. How come whatever we're searching for is always in the last place we look?  
**Wesley**: I suppose it is one of the unwritten laws of being a 'dick.' Ah, a sleuth, a gumshoe, Sherlock.  
**Booth**: All I know is you use the word 'dick' again and we're gonna have a problem.  
_They enter the bar. It's crowded, with a bunch of boring looking guys and even more boring-looking women.  
_**Wesley**: What say a trio of brooding demon hunters start chatting up some of the fillies? Or dance?  
**Angel**: I don't dance. Hey, they have a juke box! God, I love juke boxes!  
_He starts to walk over but Booth grabs his arm. _  
**Booth**: We're here to work, not to have fun. Besides, from the looks of things, the Jeffersonian got all the hot forensic researchers.   
**Wesley**: Thanks, Agent Booth. I don't think I could handle "Mandy" again. Anyway Angel, can't you just sniff out the vamps in here?  
**Angel**: I can't actually. I've had this little sinus thing the past couple of days, I can't smell anything.  
**Booth**: Yeah, those vampire super senses can be so unreliable. How about we just work like cops? Do you guys see any of the suspects here? Or is your bionic vision not working, Steve Austin?  
**Angel**: I don't have bionic vision...  
**Wesley**: The guy over there in the back near the bathroom, in the blue shirt. He looks like this one _(pointing to a photo on the printout in Booth's hand). _  
**Booth**: Good work, Watcher. Keep looking while I go talk to him.  
_He goes over to the man and begins talking to him. Angel and Wesley wander around the bar looking for more suspects.  
They hear a woman's scream from the alley. Booth is the first one out the back door.  
------------ _

_Meanwhile, the ladies arrive at the same bar_

**Angela**: The guys went inside, let's just go straight to the alley, that's where the action is gonna happen anyway, right?

_They see a couple embracing in the shadows. It's too dark to make out any details._

**Brennan**: I can't tell if they're making out or--  
**Angela**: No, check out the angle of his neck. Remember my 3-D? He's biting her!  
_They rush toward the couple. Brennan grabs the guy from behind and gives him a kick that knocks him to the ground. Angela jumps on top of him pummels his head a few times with the wooden stake. In the moonlight, she finally recognizes the face._  
**Hodgins**: Angela? Wh-- _He passes out. _  
Brennan: _(holding her stake menacingly)_ Why did you do it, _(turning to the other person in the alley)_ Cam?  
**Cam**: He tried to bite me! _She tries to run, but Brennan grabs her. Cam screams loudly and Brennan punches her, twice._  
_Booth comes running up, sees Angela holding the stake over Hodgins on the ground._  
**Booth**: Hodgins!?  
**Brennan**: No! It's--  
_Before she can say more Cam grabs Booth from behind, transforms to a vampire, and starts to bite him._  
**Booth**: Cam?!?! It was you? (_she continues to bite)_. Owww.  
_**Brennan**__ tries to free Booth as Angel comes up behind Cam and pins her arms. Booth frees himself, rubbing his neck. He stares at his blood on his fingers, almost like it's not real._  
**Booth**: _(angrily) _Let me cuff her. _He gets his handcuffs out._  
**Welsey**: You know you can't put a vampire into the criminal justice system. That's not how we deal with them.  
_Cam continues to struggle, growling, as Booth cuffs her_  
**Booth**: Cam, I didn't even have you pegged as a suspect. You never worked with any of the victims. I didn't even see you had ties to any of them.  
**Cam**: No, I never did. I wanted to! _(bitterly)_ I applied for jobs, interviewed, but they never hired me! No, they wanted Dr. Wonderful over there _(indicating Brennan)_ or Genius Boy like **Zack**. Even the Bug Guy had an easier time. Never someone like me, someone that worked hard to escape from an ordinary background. I wasn't perfect enough for any of them!  
**Brennan**: Cam, we try to catch killers and serve justice. I can't believe you would go about it this way, it doesn't make any sense!  
**Cam**: They got justice, my kind of justice!  
**Brennan**: Let me do it. _(indicating the stake in her hand). Booth looks at Cam, trying to understand, but he nods assent to Brennan.  
_**Brennan**: I wish I could say this is going to hurt me more, but it won't._ She stabs Cam with the stake, missing her heart. The stake plunges into her chest.  
_**Cam**: Owww!_ (then laughs menacingly) _Well, there is something you can't do right, after all!_  
_**Brennan**: Oh, I wasn't trying to kill you, yet. That was for what you did to those people, our colleagues, our friends! _She raises the stake again_. And this is for sleeping with Booth!_  
She plunges the stake into Cam's heart and poof Cam dusts. The empty handcuffs drop with a clang to the ground. Everyone is silent._

**Hodgins and Angela:** Cam slept with Booth?


	7. Chapter 7 Conclusion

**NOTE: If you skipped Ch 6, please go back and read it! That's where they find out who the killer is. It is vital for you to read that first. As always, comments and critique are very welcome. I hope you have enjoyed my story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hodgins and Angela**: Cam slept with Booth?  
**Angela**: Jack, sweetie! Are you OK? I am so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you!  
**Hodgins**: I'm not hurt, much. You've got one hell of a left jab! _She kisses him.  
_  
**Angel**: _(trying to ignore Angela kissing Hodgins)_ I think we could all use a break. I know a great club right around the corner...

_The go around the corner, walk down some steps and enter Caritas._

**Wesley**: Is that Cordelia over in that corner, looking very chummy with that guy?  
**Booth**: Are those antlers?  
**Brennan**: And slime?  
**Wesley**: It's a Chaos demon. That's not Chuck, is it? I thought he was seeing Drusilla.  
_Cordelia and the demon start kissing._  
**Angel**: Looks like they broke up.  
**Wesley**: Well, that explains why Cordy didn't show up tonight.  
**Brennan**: Are these _demons_? Are we safe?  
**Angel**: Yes, there is a no-violence spell on this place. Everyone is just here for a good time. You're perfectly safe.

_Angela and Hodgins sit down at a table for two, ingoring the rest of the group. Wesley, Angel, Booth and Brennan decide to keep walking and sit down at another table_

_A waiter takes their drink orders, he returns a moment later with the drinks. Hey, it's magic!_

**Booth**: So, all along, the vampire in the lab was Cam. Wow. Uggggh. Bleeeeech. _(he shudders and downs his drink in one big gulp) _Can I get another couple of these?  
**Welsey**: So, Dr. Brennan, what made you sure it was Cam?  
**Brennan**: The blood. She came into the lab the other day with blood on her clothing, but there was no blood at any of the crime scenes. The bodies had all been virtually drained of blood.  
**Angel**: So cop-guy didn't solve the case after all. It was the scientist.  
**Booth**: Using cop-guy reasoning!  
**Brennan**: Well, everyone helped really. Without Angel and Wesley, we never would have realized we weren't looking for a human.. I wonder how long she'd been a vampire?  
**Angel**: There is really no way to tell, though she did dust pretty quickly, so probably not too long, not more than a year.  
**Booth**: A year? _(shudders again) _You know, it never dawned on me that I'd hadn't seen her in the sunlight? We pretty much stayed inside all the time...

_Everyone looks around a bit nervously. They glance over to Angela and Hodgins, who are gazing into each other's eyes. _

**Angel**: I suspected all along that Angela really was looking for perfect happiness.  
**Brennan**: So, why didn't Angela bring Angelus back?  
**Wesley**: I guess that wasn't "happiness." You hadn't actually uh-- since Buffy, right?  
**Booth**: Buffy?  
**Angel**: _(sadly)_ It's a long story... _(more cheerfully) _But the good news is I can have meaningless sex!  
**Brennan**: (_raising her glass to clink Angel's_) Here's to meaningless sex!

_Lorne walks over._

**Lorne**: Did I just hear two of my favorite words? _(sees Booth and Angel)_ Wow, two of you? I think I died and went to some extremely psychic version of heaven! And _(to Booth)_ who are you, Tasty Cakes?

_Angel makes introductions. _

**Booth** _(quietly to Brennan)_: Why aren't we worried when a big green guy with horns walks over to us?  
**Lorne**:How about a song, anyone? _(to Angel) _Just make sure to lay off the Manilow for a while.  
**Booth**: Oh, right, "Mandy" _(laughs)_ I'm a Foreigner guy myself. Bones, come on!  
_He drags her reluctantly to the stage, Lorne briefly introduces them to the audience and they sing "Hot Blooded" dancing around the stage and laughing, Booth really getting into the air guitar. The crowd erupts in applause. They go back to their table, out of breath. _

**Lorne**: That was quite a rendition. We don't get many performances that energetic around here. You know, I don't think you really need my reading after all.

_Lorne chats for a moment then moves onto another table humming "Love is in the Air."_

**Booth**: What did he mean about a reading?  
**Welsey**: Lorne is an empath demon  
**Brennan**: I don't know what that means.  
**Angel**: He can read people's futures when they sing.  
**Booth**: But he couldn't read ours?  
**Angel**: Sometimes he likes to just let fate take its course...and on that note, we'd better get going.  
**Booth**: I still don't understand about the part about the donkey demon?  
**Angel**: Burrower, Silly, burrow-ER. _(Booth glares at Angel) _I guess we'lll neve exactly understand that, Cam didn't tell us anything about it.  
**Brennan**: Thanks for all of your help on this case.  
**Angel**: Give us a call if you ever have another case where we can assist. _He and Wesley give Brennan a hug. _

**Brennan**: I've been re-evaluating things during this trip. Professionally, and personally. I think my life is out of balance on those two things. I mean, look at Cam, she killed those people because of a _job_. Maybe I don't want my job to be the most important thing in my life, if that's what it does to a person.  
**Booth**: I don't think you need to worry about that. You two are very different.  
_They sip their drinks in silence.  
_**Brennan**: _(smiling)_ So, that nap we were talking about before?  
**Booth**: That's not how I want to do this, Bones. Tempe.  
**Brennan**: Don't call me Tempe. _(they both laugh) _But, there is a "this," right?  
_He looks into her eyes. Then he takes her chin gently in his fingers and brings her face close to his. He kisses her softly. Another, more lingering kiss. She kisses him back and they embrace and continue kissing. _

_On the stage, the performers are finishing up their number:  
"Where do we go from heeeeeeeeeeeeere?"_

---------------------

Meanwhile, in a dark alley behind a noisy bar, somewhere in Los Angeles  
_CHOMP! SQUISH! GURGLE! SLURP!_

_Fade out._

_The End? Or a New Beginning?_


End file.
